


Off Duty

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Havoc had no idea everyday would be like this.





	

“Please,” Riza begs.

“Yes,” Roy husks.

White buttons fly everywhere.  Dark, brown jersey knit is ripped away.  Heavy, blue wool is fumbled with and finally shoved off.  Boots were lost long before it got to this…

There’s white lace and satin.  For some reason this garners a little more _finesse_ and care…  A fifty Cenz t-shirt isn’t as expensive as a six hundred dollar Cenz bra and panties set.  They’re shed slowly, properly, before they’re carefully flung into a chair rather than on the floor.  Blue plaid cotton boxers quickly follow suit and there’s nothing left to stop them.

Their mouths haven’t stopped working against each other since they walked in the door; he moves his lips across her cheek and to her ear, giving a loving nibble before slurping down her neck to her collarbone.  Roy whispers things to her as he goes; flowery stuff she didn’t think she’d ever hear from him.  Things like _‘So soft’, ‘So sweet’, ‘Nothing in this world is as beautiful as you are’._ Riza would laugh, but that thing he’s doing to her nipple with his mouth is just too distracting.

There’s a whirring sound, and a vibrating pink shaft comes into play.  He teases and toys with her, never doing as she asks with the damned thing.  Without warning, he slips quickly away from her breast and stuffs her quivering cunt with the toy, placing that wicked tongue directly between her legs, between her gold lined lips and flushed pink folds, squarely on top of her shining, engorged nubbin.

He peers up through his black bangs over the landscape of her heaving body to find that she’s thrown her head back, and that’s good, because he wants her to feel as on edge as he does.

He pushes and twists the humming vibrator inside of her as he feels her strong and slender fingers twisting in his sweaty hair. It isn’t long before her clit swells and he sucks hard on it before he finds himself effectively trapped between her creamy thighs.  She clamps down on his ears and he can tell she’s clenching and coming in her ecstasy.  His vision is rattled by the jerks her body makes and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  Roy eases off a bit only to feel her rise and shove him gently away.

He moves away from her, repositioning himself so his knees are on the very edge of the bed.  She teases him with the black leather straps, sliding them over his back and playfully swatting his ass with them.  She grabs the pink thing from earlier and rigs it into the harness, then slips the straps around her waist and legs.  The knob that switches it on rides right _there_ , on her still sensitive clit, and she lets out a quivering moan as she spreads a little lube on the toy, stroking it as if it were a part of her body, as if she were a man.

She teases his opening with a slicked finger and they’re both surprised when he gives an unexpected moan.  She asks him in a sensual murmur, “You want this don’t you?”

“Yes,” he answers, sweating with anticipation.  There’s no shame in Roy’s voice as he says this; he’s long ago come to terms with his bisexuality and is so glad that Riza doesn’t judge him for it. He’s grateful that she willingly plays his mating games.

“Then you’ll have it,” Riza growls as she lines the squirming, pink, rubber and plastic extension of her body up to his rear entrance.  She doesn’t yet enter him, just presses teasingly against him.  As he pushes back against her, she sinks in slow and he whines his delight as the vibration noise is muffled between the halves of his ass.

“Deeper…” Roy pants.  She indulges him and reaches around his hip to grasp his leaking erection and begins pumping him in time with her thrusts.  No matter how she tries though, she can’t give him the depth he keeps beseeching her for.

As she ponders how to give him what he desperately craves the overhead light is switched on, startling the lovers for a moment.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get here?”

“Shut up and help me,” she commands.  More blue wool is seen falling to the already messy floor out of the corner of Riza’s eye, and then warm, smoky hands are on her hips and Jean’s cock is bumping up against her still tingling pinkness.  He widens her stance, tells her she’s ‘doing it wrong’, and slides deep inside her.

“Do it like this, Riza,” he grunts as he all but slams into her, jarring her hips and forcing her deeper into Roy as a result.  “Let your… momentum help you…” he chokes as she grips him tighter.

His words spur her on, and he feels her move on her own, pumping deep down, then sliding up onto him.

“That’s it,” he says as he gives her swinging breast a rough squeeze.  Riza’s enthusiasm costs her dearly in stamina, and it isn’t long before Jean is fucking them both as hard as he can.  Riza’s orgasm comes first, and none of them are surprised when this one causes her to gush and squirt.  From the lowest level of the pile, they hear Roy’s desperate voice:

“Jean, switch!”

He all but stops.  “Eh?”

“Switch!  I’ll take the front, you take the back!”

Jean pulls out and slides effortlessly into Riza’s rear entrance, just holding her steady and full as she regains her breath.  As he turns toward her Roy unbuckles the strap-on from her body.  He slurps at some of the clear fluids she spilled only a moment ago before lying on the bed again, this time belly up and ass completely off the bed.  Jean walks her over and guides her to straddle him, he himself pulling out briefly to make the whole process easier for everyone.

Once she’s settled, Riza leans forward and catches Roy’s mouth again as his hands slide back and pull her cheeks apart.  Jean is right there, diving slowly in.

Riza isn’t one for cursing, but even she can’t resist a choked “Fuck…” once she’s filled in both sides and already right there on a third orgasm.  Her hand reaches back and squeezes Jean’s leg.  “Come inside me, both of you,” she moans.

They both begin to move, no rhythm or pattern to their motions but that’s just how she likes it.  It’s unpredictable and delicious and something _no one_ would ever think she’d enjoy or suspect she participates in.  _‘By-the-book Riza Hawkeye, in a threesome with her commanding officer and fellow subordinate?  No way!  She’s too straight-laced for that kind of thing!’_

The chorus of grunts and groans, panting breaths and cries to God escalates further and further.  Sweat is dripping from the three and there’s an outright scream as Riza shatters around both of her partners.  Roy follows immediately afterward, filling her trembling insides to the brim.  Moments after he slows, Jean is exploding within her.

Riza collapses on top of Roy, and he manages to scoot back onto the bed with her still in his lap after Jean backs away, flopping onto the floor and sprawling out like a starfish.

For a long moment, no one says anything.  Everyone’s labored breathing fills the room and nobody seems in a hurry to break the comfortable silence that’s settled among them.  Riza is the first to move; she always is.

“Bathroom.”  Is all she says as she staggers slightly away; her professional military gait altered by the loving abuse she’s just taken.  In her absence, Jean begins to laugh.

“Whasso funny?” Roy asks, completely exhausted now and simply wishing he had the energy to properly crawl into bed.

“When you asked me to move in, I had no idea every day was gonna be like this.”

Now Roy gives a quiet, lazy chuckle.  “Yeah…  Me either.”

Jean seems to have found his second wind and hauls himself to his feet.  He walks to the bed and gets in on his knees, hooking his arms under Roy’s and pulling him up so he can maneuver to lay his head on a pillow.  Jean crawls under the covers after covering Roy with them and snuggles up to the other man’s back, one arm under his head and the other around Roy’s waist.  By the time Riza returns, they’re both asleep.

Finding a sliver of mattress for herself, she wraps herself around Jean mumbling, “Need a bigger bed.”


End file.
